Sinking deep,rising fast
by PirateMaiden13
Summary: SUMMARY IS INSIDE, PLEASE R
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Mistie. I could say I do but then... well you get the picture  
  
Summary  
  
Mistie Sharentime once lived in Tulsa, she was rich, popular, and happy. Intill she moved away with her father. Now she's back and she is suprising a lot of people. They just want to know why she is back but she will only open up to onee person. who will it be?  
  
Note: Rathed PG-13 for later chapters and inapropriate language 


	2. Chapter 1 the return

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, THOUGH I WISHED I OWNED IT, OH WELL. IT STARTS OUT WITH MISTIE STANDING OUTSIDE THE BUS STATION IN TULSA. IT IS MOSTLY THROUGH MISTIE'S EYES ( FIRST PERSON ), THOUGH SOMEONE ELSE WILL COME IN LATER... ENJOY.  
  
  
  
I stood outside of the bus station in Tulsa. It's a long story of how I ever ended back up in this hell hole. Here everyone else has a name for everyone else. The Socials are the rich kids more commonly known as the Socs by the greasers. The greasers are the poor kids, the hoods, they live on the east side. The socials call them the greasers. I was once one of the Socs. In till....  
  
greasers are the dropouts, they hold up gas stations and wear black and their girls wear to much make-up. The Socs all drive corvairs or mustangs, they dress good and our folks pay attention to everything we do. Being a former socy girl I am bias and were my mother lives that doesn't help me at all.  
  
My friend Cherry Valance Said she had a greaser friend named Ponyboy Curtis. I laughed and that was the last time I heard from her. My other friend Marcia said it was no joke and told me about the time they were at the greaser drive-in. She said there was a boy named Dallas Winston who they saw when they barrel raced in the rodeos. He was bugging them and a boy named Johnny Cade told him to bug off, then Ponyboy and Johnny sat with them. Then Two-bit Matthews. Marcia then trailed off blushing furiously.  
  
As I stood by outside f the bus station a red corvair pulled up and out climbed Cherry, I almost broke into tears. "Mistie, your home! I missed you so much."  
  
" I missed you too Cherry, Oh my it's good to be home. So tell me Cherry, Have you been watching sunsets?" She nodded and smiled. Marcia climbed out of the car and the three of us were caught up in a friendly long awaited hug. My boyfriend Charles climbed out of the car and helped us back in. His face was pure happiness. I hadn't seen that kind of smile since I left Tulsa, I guess I am coming back to old nightmares and old happiness. For better or for worse. As we speed off to the drive-in to catch up with old friends I felt that once again I was finally home.  
  
  
  
Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Two-bit all stood in the shadows of the bus station. Johnny looked shaken up and kind of pale for just seeing a girl. Ponyboy looked at the ground, and Sodapop stood in between Johnny and Two-bit, his mouth wide open. Two-bit just started laughing. "Think we should tell Dally? I mean she did punch him before she left."  
  
"No" said Ponyboy remembering Cherry hated violence. "He wouldn't wanna know would he?"  
  
"I don't know," said Johnny "Wouldn't he get mad at us for not telling him?"  
  
"Yeah probably but you can never figure out ol' Dally. And its better he is mad at us then at the Socs. Remember that he just got out of the cooler and we don't wanna be the ones that have him blow off and get back in to that dump."  
  
"Well at least find out why she's come back." said Two-bit. "Why did she come back to boring ol' Tulsa when she could be in New York?" He looked out at the road "Bet you a pack of cigarettes that she missed her boyfriend." he said as he slid his hand down the glass door. He cut himself. "Damn, what a …" he said finishing with interesting choice of words  
  
They all walked off thinking the same thing ' this is gonna be one damn long weekend'  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat in Charles's red corvair, he had one hand on the wheel and the other was on my hand. We were both shaking, it was cold and when we had finally left the gang at Rusty's drive-in movie theater it had been raining. " Mistie I know your here to visit your mom, but couldn't she live on the west side? I hate this grease hood."  
  
" Charles, I can't help it. You know that my mom can't afford to live on the west side!" I said then as we pulled in front of my mom's house he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. I wanted to stay in his arms and have him hold me and keep me safe, but I knew that soon he would stop coming. I climbed out of the corvair, " Love you Charles"  
  
" Love you too babe, see you tomorrow. Wait Mistie take this." He said handing me a switch blade. " You'll need it around here, I love you babe. I'm thinking of telling your mom that you can stay with me. I really don't want you to stay here on the east side. You know that Dallas Winston got out of jail, he lives a few blocks away from here, and-"  
  
" I'm okay Charles, but if tomorrow you still feel the same then come and get me." He nodded & drove off. As I walked off up the sidewalk and he sped off. I saw a figure walking up the walk. When the person came in the light it was a boy about seventeen, he had big puppy dog eyes and I thought he looked really good looking His hair was greased back and his bangs were hanging down on his forehead. A cut from his temple to his cheekbone. It looked really tough on him. " Hi there. I'm Mistie" I said, he jumped and turned aroung flipping a switch blade. My eyes got big and I almost screamed when he dropped the blade and covered my mouth.  
  
" Don't scream when I let go. You scared me." He said his voice shakey, I nodded. " I'm Johnny Cade I live around here" he said letting go.  
  
" I'm sorry , I just am so used to people being friendly."  
  
" I wouldn't have used it, the blade you know. Not on you anyways."  
  
" I know, you seem to sweet to pull a blade on someone. Did you say your name was Johnny Cade?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" My friends Marcia and Cherry, they met you at a drive-in awhile back."  
  
" Oh yeah, Really nice girls, really pretty too" he said blushing, I smiled  
  
" I'll tell them." I looked around, for Dallas. " So does Dallas Winston live around here?" I asked trying to be cool and collective.  
  
" Well he usually lives around here with us but he might be at Buck's or at a rodeo. Why? You looking for him? Cause in case you wanna try to get with him you don't got a chance. He won't date Soc broads and I think he is back with Sylvia."  
  
" No I was just wondering that's all." I said " well goodnight Johnny Cade " He nodded and walked off quickly. Time to face   
  
the music I thought as I walked up to my mother's front door. As I went closer to the door I could hear the blare of television, the scream of my mother fighting with her latest boyfriend. I feared that door opening, I feared the look on my mother's face when she sees me standing out on the sidewalk. I still fear it as I stand here, I don't know how long I've been waiting for the strength to knock on the door. ' I've become everything I hate' I thought then as the front door opened an dmy mother walked out a single tear rolled down my cheek. ' I've become one of them!'  
  
Well that is the first chapter sorry if it is so short but this is my first fanfic that I have gotten this far with and i am trying to change it a bit. I know some of this is out of character but I couldn't help it. I might fix it later once I know how to Thanks for r&r 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and Mistie and Summer.  
  
Mistie's POV~  
  
I stood there for as long as I could hoping that I would wake up. Wake up in my bed, in New York, without a care in the world. I tried to convince myself that this was a nightmare, that what had happened was one really long dream. As my mother's front door creaked open I knew it was no dream.  
  
She came out of the house and stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth fell open. It was extremely uncomfortable, remebering our fight before I left. My mother had said I was a small town girl with a city girls dreams and I had to accept the facts, that was all I was ever going to be. She was right.  
  
" Mistie?" she said her voice shakey, I didn't want to answer her. " Mistie, is it really you? " I nodded my head slowly. Before I knew what was going on she had run down the sidewalk, and was hugging me. It suprosed how much one person could change in the time of 9 months. I was suprised to find myself hugging her back.  
  
" Come on Mistie, I haven't changed your room. "  
  
" Mom, are you sure you want to go back in there? "  
  
" It's my house, isn't it? "she asked, I nodded. No wonder she always fought with people. She was always changing her mind, she never liked what people said about things.  
  
I followed her into the house, 'Great' I thought 'Just great'  
  
Summers POV~  
  
I sat on my bed, reading a book. Just thinking, thinking about the fighting, thinking about schoolwork. There was a knock on my door, I looked up and my mother came in.  
  
" Summer, I have something to tell you. "  
  
" What? " I said annoyed  
  
" Your sister is back! " as she said that Mistie appeared behind her. At first I was angry then uncontroalbly happy.  
  
I jumped off of my bed and ran to her, my sister might be a year older then me but she can't help acting like me. We hugged and then I looked at her. " Mistie, you have gotten taller! You were supposed to stop growing. " I said joking  
  
" I know, I know. So what have you been up to little sister? "  
  
" Listen, I am going to start dinner while you two talk. Okay? "  
  
We both nodded, as she went out of the room and shut the door I smiled at Mistie. " Come on sit down. " she sat down. " so what have you been up to? "  
  
" I asked you first." she said  
  
" Well, I have been hanging out with some people. "  
  
" Like who? " she said curiously  
  
" Ponyboy curtis, and his gang. That Dallas is really tough, I likehim though."  
  
" Summer! You can't like Dallas Winston, that is so... so unmoral. He is so unmoral."  
  
" Says you, I never said I liked him in the way that your thinking. He is really... entertaining once youget to know him. Of course you wouldn't have because you always lived with dad."  
  
" Summer, don't start that again. It was your choice to stay with mom, I chose to go live with dad on the west side. Live with your decisions."  
  
" Well you obviously have to. I know you did something to tick dad off. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent you back here."  
  
" I didn't do anything!" she shouted, " Get it through your head that he just sent me back becuase there was no more room for me there!" she stood up pulled open the door and slammed it shut.  
  
I just sat there shocked, she never used to yell at me like that. Even when she visited me from the west side. I have to figure out what happened, I have to. For her sake.  
  
Mistie sat outside on the porch, the cool air whipped around her face. She sat staring at two figures across the street. They were hugging, one was definetly a woman, the other was a man. Mistie brought a finger to eye and wipped away a tear. She couldn't understand how othe people could be so happy, even people living one the east side.  
  
Well thats the second chapter, sorry it took so long. I had alot to do. thanks to breej, Dallysgirl4life, and naria4 for reviewing 


	4. Chapter 3

Mistie's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
I sat there think for some time, how could she even like Dallas Winston. My own sister, my little sister, likes Dallas Winston. It stung my feelings, she had sworn never to like anyone with no morals, then again...  
  
What had I expected, she never had hopes or dreams. All she wanted was to be known in the gang. She had always told me that she wanted to be known for being herself not as my sister. As I thought about Dallas she came out on the potch and kneeled down beside me.  
  
" Mistie, listen I know that I shouldn't have said that back there but how was I supposed to react. You don't control me anymore. Ever since you left for New York I've been building up my reputation, I can't just go back to being Mistie's little sister."  
  
A glanced at her, then quickly looked away. She had changed and I knew where she was heading off to. She wore a black shirt, it hugged her chest. I had given her that shirt, oh well... She also wore a black mini skirt it came just to her the top of her knee. I know she had shorter skirts, but she wouldn't wear them while I was here. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore black boots, a necklace hung from her throat, it wasn't a cross or an angel. Like she used to wear before I left, It was a golden D.   
  
" Well, I talked to mom, and i am going out. I'll be back soon." she said as she jumped down the stairs and started across the lawn.  
  
" Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
" I'm heading over to Ponyboy's house, I was supposed to be over there by six."  
  
" Why are you going over there?"  
  
" Does it matter?"she asked her head tilting to one side.  
  
" No, but I woul dlike to know."  
  
" Fine, I'm going over to see if the rest of the gang is there, thier all going to a movie." she answered, " Inless you want to come with, I have to go."  
  
" Fine." I said walking back into the house slaming the door. 'Dallas Winston' I thought 'She really likes Dallas Winston'  
  
Summer's P.O.V.  
  
As soon as I walked out the front door i knew she saw me. She tried to ignore me. I know that as soon as she saw my necklace one thought was going through her mind. I don't care though, it is none of her business if I like Dallas Winston. I know how she felt about Dallas Winston all along. I know how she still does feel about him...  
  
As soon as I entered Ponyboy's house everyone looked at me. Everyone but Dallas Winston, he kept staring at the radio as it was blaring. His face was still like always emotionless, his hair was lose over his face.  
  
" Hey Summer, you made it!" said Johnny smiling, he was my favorite, besides Pony. They were quiet and nice and they were eaiser to talk to.  
  
" Yeah, I was caught up at my huse, another fight followed by the arrival of my... my... my aunt. She just showed up out of know where." I couldn't let any of them know Mistie was back, I couldn't let Dallas know.  
  
Mistie walked down the sidewalk, she had been following Summer. She came upon the Curtis house and looked into the window. She could see Summer sitting down with Ponyboy Curtis. From the window she could see Dallas Winston, as she was about to turn around when Dallas caught her eye wiht his. She turned around and ran off quicker then she ever had  
  
Thats another chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to Breej and DallysGirl4Life again for reviewing. And thanks to Alexis Boscorelli for reviewing as well. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took so long. well here goes nothing  
  
the next day  
  
Summer fumed around the house still pouting from the episode last night. Mistie knew nothing about it because she had gone before anyone else could spot her.   
  
Summer's P.O.V.  
  
Last night before I left Dallas went into one of his stupid hard ass, don't have to do anything additudes. None of the gang knew why. Hell if I know, but they all think I do. Johnny and Ponyboy just eyed me with some regard when i first got there. Two-bit was too quiet for his own good. All I know is that they all know Mistie is back and I can't stand it. It was like she had been standing infront of them. Maybe the guys did know why Dally was so pissed. All I know is he took off real fast, which is to say as fast as when he is getting chased by the cops.  
  
After Johnny said he saw Charles' red covair in front of the house and he had seen her. Ponyboy also admitted seeing her at the station. As for Soda he kept his mouth shut good, but i figure he and Two-bit were with Pony when he saw her. I wish she would just go back to her own side of town with her soc friends.  
  
I need to find Dally and make sure he isn't mad at me.  
  
Mistie's P.O.V.  
  
I feel bad about Summer being mad but I didn't have a hot night either. I have to worry about Dallas and the socs who think I am now one of the greasers. One of the blue mustangs I recognized trailed me home last night. I am glad I got home when i did or might have been messed up real bad. I feel like...crying. I hate it here New York had all the life. Everything and now I am back here with nothing to do but worry about the crowd.  
  
I have to go find a place to hide, maybe out by the park.  
  
Mistie and Summer left at the same time, out different doors. One was looking for Dallas Winston and the other wasn't. Mistie ended up at the park and Summer ended up waiting in the stuffy house of Buck Merril.   
  
Mistie sat down on a bench thinking hard, she could see a figure off in the distance and she prayed it wasn't Dallas. She had to keep reminding herself it was Dallas not Dally, she was not on his good side. She didn't seem to notice the socs creeping up behind her or the figure walking quickly toward her.  
  
She felt someone grab her shoulder, she turned and saw the huge socs. Football players if her thoughts were correct. They grabbed her and smiled. " hey Charlies was telling the thruth. We have us a traitor. What do we do to girls who switch from guys like Charlies to scum like Dallas Winston?"  
  
" Beat 'um" said a blonde soc. they were oblivious to the person crouching near a tree close by. " and send home looking like they have to much black make-up on their eyes." One of them was in front of her and she found them choking her slightly. When they let go for a brief moment she screamed. Her shrill shout had hurt their ears, one smacked her hard.  
  
She happened to look past the socs to find Dallas Winston standing over the blonde one with his fist right above his head. She twisted to find Sodapop behind the other two followed by Darry. ' How stupid are these guys?' she thought. Then to test them she screamed again and the blonde one smacked her harder. She felt dizzy. She breifly saw Dallas hit the blonde one over the head and she thought she saw Sodapop and Darry jumping on the other two.  
  
When she came to, she found most of the gang looking at her and laughing. She tried to get up but pain rushed to her head. " ohhhh." she groaned " What happened?"  
  
" Man you soc chicks aren't to bright, screamin' like that." Soda said teasing her. She wanted to punch him and she tried feely, but ended up having her hand fall down. They all burst out laughing.  
  
Darry stood firm " You're gonna have a bruise on your cheeck for awhile."  
  
" I don't care. Help me up." Mistie said wide-eyed not knowing where she was. When Soda and Two-bit had helped her sit up straight she found herself in the Curtis' living room. She didn't know how Two-bit had gotten there but she didn't care. She looked around, on the floor lay Dally (Dallas she corrected herself) hands on his stomache resting with a smirk on his face. This upset Mistie for some reason.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Ponyboy,Johnny, and Summer stood there. " Hey guys." Pony said cheerfully " We found her having herself a real good time down by Buck's place. She was so drunk." Summer glared at them all.  
  
" Hey Mist!" she called to her sister " You have paint on your cheek" she said laughing then she looked at Dallas who had opened his eyes and was looking half curious at what was going on. " You! Son of a ..." Summer's words slewed together forming the perfect drunk affect.  
  
" Yeah and I'm proud of it!" He said smiling, he rarely took the time to find humor in anything. Even Mistie knew this and she secretly seethed with jealousy. Summer smiled lightly to herself  
  
" Hey Dallas, get her a bucket before she pukes on the floor" yelled Darry. He was to late as Summer burped up the stinking liquid she had drunk while waiting for Dallas.  
  
" I wanna go home." Summer whinned. Mistie got up and half held her up with her shoulder as she carried her drunken sister out of the room. She was half way down the stairs when Dallas ran up beside her and took Summers other arm. The two of them dragged her home.  
  
When they got there their mother stood slightly shocked. " Great, I've got me a drunken 15 year old and a beaten up 16 year old"  
  
" 17" Mistie corrected her, she was getting good at correcting people, more of herself though.  
  
" And both brought home by a hoodlum." she said teasing Dallas who took it for what it was." Thanks Dally"  
  
" I figured I was the cause of it so better do a good deed." Another humorous qoute from Dallas and this time both the sisters were amazed he had done it twice in one day let alone so close together.As the girls' mother helped Summer inside she didn't seem to notice she left Mistie outside with Dallas.  
  
" Uh... Dallas?" Mistie said unsure of what to say.  
  
" Huh? " he said  
  
" Thanks, for you know." she felt uncomfortable " and I'm sorry about what happened before I left town."  
  
" Hey, no problem." he said and walked off. Mistie wasn't sure wether he meant one of them or both. That night while both girls slept they both dreamed of Dallas Winston's icy cold blue eyes, turning warm just for them. Summer how ever also dreamt of ways to keep Dallas attractive to her and not to her sister, while Mistie dreamt about Dallas the way he was so uncertain with that dangerous attraction. Mistie knew that he would soften up after awhile, she hadn't expected a miracle from right awat either...  
  
Hey thats Chapter 4 once again I am sorry i took to long this chapter was long to make up for it. Thanks to DallysGirl4Life and Dally's Chick for reviewing chapter 3 which say 4 on the thing 


End file.
